Sugar, We're Goin Down
by SnarkWolf
Summary: AU Fic. Ymir is a girl born with antlers. She meets and falls for a girl named Krista, who has an overprotective guardian with a secret. Loosely based on the music video of the song of the same name by Fall Out Boy.


**Okay, so here's my first YumiKuri story. To be honest, I haven't exactly watched SnK enough to know their personalities well, so forgive me if they're out of character. Anyway, as stated in the summary, this story is loosely based on the music video of the song "Sugar, We're Goin Down" by Fall Out Boy. I strongly suggest you watch the music video first to get it. **

* * *

"Get the frick out of here, you freak of nature!" said two young children who then threw some garbage at a tall, brunette woman and flipped her the bird.

Now, why the hell would they do such a thing? This girl, who went by the name of Ymir, had antlers and the rubbish had just stuck to them. She got so agitated; she grabbed those two little brats by their collars.

"All right, tell me somethin'. Do you little punks want to take me on so I beat your little prepubescent asses? Do you?" said the girl to those little bastards. They were stunned silent and when they couldn't give her an answer, she just simply dropped them to the ground.

Although she tried her best to hide her frustrations, Ymir was deeply hurt by those comments. She didn't ask for these antlers, she was born with these things. And these have given her nothing but ridicule and discrimination. But since then, she persevered to suck it up and not let it bother her.

* * *

Later that day, she was having lunch by herself in a grassy area as she watched a kite fly in midair. Just then, the kite fell and the string were caught on her antlers. A pretty, blonde girl came up to her to apologize for the kite falling.

"Oh my goodness! I am terribly sorry!" the blonde girl apologized.

Seeing how cute this girl was, Ymir lowered down her initial anger so as to not scare her away.

"No, no, no. Don't worry about it. Just…keep control of your kite." Ymir said as the other girl began removing the strings.

"Got it." the blonde nodded.

"I'm Ymir, by the way. And you are?"

"Krista. Krista Lenz. So Ymir, those things on your head…"

"Hoo boy. Don't get me started on these things." Ymir snarked.

"Come on. Tell me." Krista gently begged.

"All right. I was born with them. End of story."

"That's it?" Krista raised a question as she made a gesture with her hands.

"Nope, but that's all I'm telling you. That is, if you let me walk you home later after this. "

"That sounds okay. Hold on, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe. Depends on how you interpret it." Ymir teased.

* * *

Soon, after getting to know one another, Ymir walked Krista home. And in doing so, they continued to have a conversation.

"I really like talking to you, Ymir."

"I…like talking to you too, Krista. It's like you see me as a normal person."

"You are a normal person. It's just that you have extra parts."

"Hey, do you want to….y'know, go out sometime?"

"Of course, I'd-I'd love to. Oh look, there's my house!" Krista pointed out as they reached her house, where there was a balding, old man with a beard standing in front of it.

"Who's that guy?" Ymir asked, in a curious manner.

"Fabian. He's my …sort-of legal guardian. My parents abandoned me, so he took me in. He's kind of…overprotective." Krista said.

As the blonde girl walked over to greet Fabian, he grabbed her arm, asking her who she was with.

"Krista, what is that thing?" Fabian asked as he pointed to Ymir, who was attempting to wave to him.

"Don't call her a thing, Fabian. She's my new friend, Ymir." Krista defended.

"Well, whatever she is, you can't see her anymore. End of discussion."

"Why? Just because she has antlers means—"

"End. Of. Discussion." Fabian dictated as he forced Krista into the house. The old man then turned around to Ymir to shoo her away.

"Well? Go on! Go away, you abomination!" The old man yelled at the brunette. Ymir simply snarled and turned away, secretly flipping off the old man.

"Who does that geezer think he is? I didn't do anything to his precious little protectee. Still, I feel like I want to take her away from him." Ymir contemplated as she kept on walking until she reached home.

"I've been called a freak, a loser, a monster, a mutant, and yes, even an abomination. But this smug old bastard really got to me…"

* * *

A few days had passed and Krista had been worried about Ymir not coming to see her.

"If she knows where I live, why is she not coming to see me?" she asked herself in a melancholic mood. "I have to find her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ymir kicked down the door of her toolshed and started looking for sharp tools in order to remove her antlers. She found a saw, an axe, and a pair of hedge clippers. She was about to use the hedge clippers to cut the antler when Krista came and ran over to stop her.

"Stop it, Ymir! Don't cut them off!"

"K-Krista? How the hell did you find me here?" Ymir questioned as she dropped the hedge clippers.

"I asked around for you. They thought I was crazy. And now I find you here, trying to cut off your antlers?"

"Krista, you don't understand! I just want to be—"

But before Ymir could finish, Krista kissed her on the lips and embraced her. Ymir was visibly confused, but nonetheless, she hugged her back.

"I like you the way you are, Ymir; even with them." Krista stated, touching the antlers. "Please don't cut them off."

Ymir nodded, kissed Krista back and whispered in her ear.

"Okay. For you, I won't cut them off." she whispered to her and then locked the door of the toolshed to spend more time with her.

* * *

As days passed, Ymir and Krista began seeing each other secretly, having simple little dates outside and for their one-week anniversary, Krista gave Ymir a vest she made herself.

"You made this yourself?"

"Yes. Do you like it?" the shorter girl asked as Ymir was putting it on.

"Yeah, I do. I love it. Thank you, Krista." Ymir grinned as she kissed Krista on the forehead, which made her blush. "I love you."

Krista continued to blush, but then gave Ymir a smile and held her hand.

"I love you too, Ymir."

* * *

After that, Ymir walked Krista to her house, not knowing that Fabian was watching them from a window, looking irritated.

Ymir's shoelace got untied and bent down to tie them, not knowing her antlers were going under Krista's skirt. When the taller girl finished and was about to stand up, her antlers accidentally lifted the skirt, exposing Krista's black underwear to Ymir.

Krista noticed this, blushed, and gently struck Ymir on the head.

"Ow! I didn't mean to do that!" Ymir said as she rubbed her head and stood up.

"Well, don't bend so close to me, especially when I'm wearing a skirt. You know that something could happen." Krista said, still blushing. Ymir smirked and smooched Krista, which made her even redder. As Fabian continued to look over through his window, he got even angrier and mumbled to himself.

"I'm going to get you, Ymir, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

The next morning, Ymir was once again at the grassy area, eating a sandwich. Unbeknownst to her, Fabian was watching her from behind a tree, holding a crossbow.

When Ymir had finished and heading for home down the road, Fabian popped up from behind the tree and pointed the crossbow to the girl.

"There you are, Antler Girl!" Fabian yelled as Ymir raised her hands up.

"Aah! Look, Fabian. I don't want any trouble." Ymir tried to reason with him.

"You've got trouble, Ymir. If you come near Krista again, I'll—"

However, before he could finish his sentence, a Hummer suddenly struck Fabian. Ymir ran over to his side to check on him. Fabian survived and weirdly enough, it turns out he had deer legs.

"Fabian, you have deer legs?" Ymir asked.

"Yes I do, Ymir."

"Does Krista know about this?"

"Yes, she does and it doesn't seem like a crisis for her. Admittedly, it was wrong for me to discriminate you for your antlers, especially since I have these legs. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I don't think you're a freak."

"Thank you. You seem like a decent person, Ymir. You have my approval to date Krista."

"Thank you, Fabian. I will take care of Krista."

* * *

Later that day, Ymir and Krista were playing badminton as Fabian was sitting down watching them, deer legs exposed.

"Hey, Krista! Heads up!" Ymir called out as she hit the shuttlecock.

"Huh?" Krista said as she turned around. Unfortunately, the blonde couldn't hit it back in time, so she got hit in the forehead by the shuttlecock. Ymir was laughing loudly at Krista's epic fail.

"Hahahaha, gotcha!"

"Shut up, Ymir! I wasn't ready! Damn, it hurts…" Krista growled as she rubbed her forehead.

Ymir smirked as she kissed Krista's forehead. "Better?"

"Better." Krista nodded.

"Hey, Krista. Ymir's three points ahead of you. Catch up to her while you still can." Fabian stated.

"Okay, Fabian. All right, Ymir. Get ready to get your butt kicked." Krista boasted as she gripped the racket hard.

"Hmph. You are a worthy opponent, Lenz. Worthy indeed." Ymir snickered.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- The reason for Fabian's existence in the story is because I want Krista to have something close to a good authority figure. **

**- I know it's not very detailed, but most of the content is what I saw in the music video. Forgive me, please. Although, I'm willing to fix the story if there's anything you guys feel is missing.**


End file.
